underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicolae
Nicolae is a pure-blooded Vampire who is depicted as being lazy and antagonistic. He’s the only son of Marcus Corvinus, who regards him a disappointment, and was engaged to Sonja because of an agreement between Marcus and Viktor. He was also a Death Dealer who barely saw fighting but when he did, he was cruel and sadistic. He is a character in the non-canon novel Blood Enemy. He does not exist in the canon series of films and novelizations. ''Blood Enemy'' Nicolae is the son of Vampire Elder Marcus Corvinus, but he is regarded by his father as a disappointment, spending his days engaging in dalliances with mortal lovers, lacking anything else to do with his time due to his status as heir to a throne that he will never inherit. Nicolae is also a Death Dealer, though he sees little fighting. When he does, he is cruel and sadistic, at one point kissing a dead woman's severed head before tossing it into the mud. He often tends to make statements that his more tactful father finds irritating, such as belittling Lucian after the Lycan has just saved the life of Sonja, a pure-blooded Vampire princess. Despite his attitude, he is engaged to marry Sonja as part of an agreement between Viktor and Marcus, Viktor reasoning that Nicolae is the only suitable suitor for Sonja due to his status as Marcus's heir. Despite their engagement, Sonja does not love Nicolae, noting that she never cared for his selfish desires even as children despite Viktor's attempts to argue that Nicolae may mature after becoming a father himself, Sonja and Lucian both recognizing that Nicolae sees their upcoming marriage as just a fun diversion. Instead, Sonja has fallen in love with her Lycan servant, Lucian, feeling that he demonstrates a greater nobility than the shallow Nicolae. After Viktor learns of Lucian and Sonja's secret affair, Sonja is burned alive and Lucian escapes and begins to organize a campaign against the Vampires, leading to the Lycans taking control of a Vampire-owned silver mine. Notably, Nicolae is not upset in the least when he learns that the woman who was betrothed to him has been murdered by her own father, simply agreeing with Viktor that Lucian is the real source of the current 'problem' of a lycan uprising. When Nicolae leads the subsequent raid to take back the mine, he kills most of Lucian's original army. He then confronts Lucian and taunts the Lycan by asking if Sonja was as skilled in the bedroom as she was in other matters. Outraged at these references to his beloved, Lucian is then provoked to transform into his wolf form without the full moon for the first time, subsequently tearing Nicolae apart. Trivia *Nicolae's character is an almost exact copy of Kraven, the egotistical regent of the Vampire Coven seen in the first two Underworld films. Both Kraven and Nicolae spend their nights partaking in blood orgies and other hedonistic pursuits, both are high ranking members of their Covens, and both aggressively pursue women who want nothing to do with them. Ironically, the woman Kraven chooses to pursue in the films is Selene, the character upon whom Sonja's personality, physical appearance, and manner of dress are based. Nicolae and Kraven also share the personality traits of arrogance and antagonistic behavior towards anyone they deem to be beneath their high ranking. Though both men are mentioned in Blood Enemy and are part of the same Coven, they are not seen interacting with each other. *Due to his status as the son of Marcus, Nicolae is a non-canon member of the Corvinus Clan. es:Nicolae fr:Nicolae Category:Characters Category:Blood Enemy characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Pure-borns Category:Vampires Category:Death Dealers Category:Deceased